


Sonnets

by FleurDeLis221B



Category: Over Fathoms Deep by bittergreens, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDeLis221B/pseuds/FleurDeLis221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These works are inspired by 'Over Fathoms Deep,' by the inimitable bittergreens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over Fathoms Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744148) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



#1  
Play on your fiddle my stormy-eyed lad,  
Lie with me like the water lies with mist.  
Destroy me with those lips that drive me mad,  
Leave fresh wounds for every time that we have kissed.  
Undo me with your curls by lantern-light,  
and when I see the wolf behind your eyes  
I'll let myself be ravaged in the midnight,  
Where winds moan through the starlight of your sighs.  
Play the notes that hide inside my love song,  
And swear to me by stars that lead me home.  
Be the dreaming night that makes the days long,   
Like air and water dancing make the foam.  
You are the sky to one who has been blind:  
And you are all I've walked this earth to find.

#2  
I love you more with every passing hour,   
More powerful, more beautiful, more kind.  
I dream your narrow bunk a lilac bower,  
Am locked inside the palace of your mind.  
I would live between these walls forever,  
Spend lifetimes roaming memory and skin  
Inside this beam of light no hand can sever,  
In you, the ocean glowing from within.  
I will not be removed: this is my home,  
And no one can evict me now but you.  
No scented wind could tempt me now to roam  
Or stop me from forever staying true.  
You are the palace, shimmering and white,  
And I the candle, burning in the night.

#3  
If I could trap the sunlight in my hands,  
Teach the feathered air the way you quiver,  
And tie us into one with wedding bands   
I would also bottle up the river.  
You could feel the currents deep that pull me,  
And you could hear the whisper of your sighs,  
Savor every summer breeze that will be,  
And truly know the color of your eyes.  
You would sense the water, soft, around you,  
The perfume of an endless afternoon,  
All my sweetest fantasies would be true,  
The sun would wake up wedded to the moon.  
All I must do is close my eyes to see  
This vision of your love dear, watching me.

#4  
My lover is the moon and I the sun  
For moonlight is the only thing like him,  
His shining grace is like no other one,  
His strength to move the oceans at a whim.  
We'll never be as close as I desire,  
His watchful beauty changing by the hour.  
I will not lick his loveliness with fire,  
Or let my heat the one I love devour;  
He gentles home the travelers, in pairs.  
I gaze at him in our celestial bed,  
He glows under the fireworks of my stares,  
A sparking, golden warmth around his head.  
There never was more beautiful a sight,  
Though he begs that he just reflects my light.

#5  
Love, you lead me down into the darkness,  
And press the blushing sunrise to my cheek,  
Keep me in a constant state of undress,  
Eyes shouting every word I dare not speak.  
I do not think you brittle as the grass,  
Well does my mind know that you will bend, dear,  
And there is much I pray will come to pass,  
I pray for all the time the stars will send here.  
I promise you, there is no greater joy  
To feel you come apart within my arms,  
My blushing, begging, trembling, glowing boy,  
My body is imprisoned by your charms.  
Do not think I am shielding you from sin,  
The woods grow dark the farther we walk in.


	2. Chapter 2

#6  
Why do you love me, you brilliant thing?  
How do you create paradise in hell?  
Together, a fence post and vine, we cling,  
Ask which is which and neither one can tell.  
Whenever we are in your room alone,  
With longing painting roses on your brow,  
And many little noises yet unknown,  
My heart exclaims "I truly love you now!"  
I have seen your eyes soften, seen them harden,  
And I have felt your heart, as pure as air,  
Bloom into thoughts as noble as a garden   
With nonchalance that makes a man despair.  
I chart you, my heavens, my stars, my sea,  
To find out why a star like you loves me.

#7  
I long to pull you down into the sea,  
The blue light playing on your perfect skin,  
To fling you on my bed, and turn the key,  
And slowly acquaint you with every sin.  
I think about you in the heavy morning,  
The hours of the night are not enough,  
You will not take my growling as a warning,  
A lamb begging a lion to be rough.  
So I will leave you blinking in the light,  
And I will make you shake under my hand,  
As you unfold, my flower of the night,  
Remember I am under your command.  
When you are in my lap, love, I am king,  
For when I have you I have everything.

#8  
The songbirds, love, have hatched up quite a scandal,  
I'll tell you, when your head is on my knee,  
Would you believe some pink-cheeked little vandal  
Has carved our letters into the old tree?  
All the little animals will know, love,  
That you and I are rumored to be one,  
All the drifting fishes down below, love,  
Will feel your deepest heart before I'm done.  
I dream a nameless future, here in sunshine,  
Weave days of endless space and dappled shade  
Where every flower knows that you've become mine,  
Drinking your nectar in a vinous glade.  
I dream a world with only you and me,  
Aglow with stars that want us to be free.

#9  
My house of worship is your little room,  
My own cathedral, lit by the divine.  
When fire hits the powder, both consume,   
Kneel with me, love, and drink the holy wine.  
Hear me tell the fable of a fruit tree  
Which bore it's fragrant treasure like a gift,  
Let's rewrite the ending of the story  
While to your lips the spirit's blood I lift.  
Let me spread you out upon the altar  
And paint your glowing skin with little marks.  
Love, my faith in you could never falter:  
The lights will shine the brighter for the darks.  
I only beg that you have faith in me,  
And know my soul is yours eternally.

#10  
My love does not remind me of the spring.  
I do not pause, surprised, before a flower  
To think on all the joy that love could bring,  
I can't compare a songbird to that power.  
That way you have of turning on the light,  
The way the day we met, you had a key,  
And how you muss your bedclothes in the night,  
And how you don't take sugar in your tea.  
I see you in the snowfall on the river,  
And when I run the bath I see your face.  
So spring cannot the news of love deliver,   
Not when I see my lover everyplace.  
Because I see my love in everything  
My love does not remind me of the spring.


	3. Chapter 3

#11  
I want to lure you out into the night  
And look at your fine clothes under the moon,  
To see your outline in that violet light,  
And make all of the stars and planets swoon.  
I would peel off your lovely, fitted coat,   
Drawn gently down, your hands behind your waist,  
I'd slowly pull the neckcloth from your throat,  
Watch your eyes widen, wondering how I taste.  
I need to see the dancing of the spray  
Leave kisses on the silk across your thighs,  
Someplace where you and I can hide away,  
I'll pin you and undress you with my eyes.  
I need to see you tremble, hear you sigh,   
Spread out like moonlight, underneath the sky.

#12  
Your love has taught me what I didn't know,  
Although I have seen beauty everywhere,  
Made friends in every port to which I'd go,  
And know the touch of fingers in my hair,   
For I did not know love could be a need.  
Love: I had never looked upon your face,  
I did not know my heart was made to bleed,  
The way my arms could ache for your embrace.  
Forgive me, love, for what I couldn't see:  
That all that time was only the before,   
And that my one true love could yet love me,  
And give me all I need in life, and more.  
Please pity me, believe that this is true;  
I stayed alive to fall in love with you.

#13  
I think about your lips when I'm alone,  
And dwell upon your eyes when I'm with friends,  
And when I hear the creaking branches moan,  
I think about your throat, the way it bends,  
About the little curls upon your nape,  
About the silken skin behind your ear.  
I have discovered there is no escape:  
Fantasy, memory, the way you stare,  
And truthfully, I cannot walk away.  
I cannot just alight on some new thing,  
For you are all I think of, every day,  
My body is a bell for you to ring.  
Just come inside me, love, and you will find,  
That you are ever in my heart and mind.

#14  
Say those heady words to me again, love,  
Until I know that you are mine to keep,  
Touch in every single way I've dreamed of,  
In dreams that left me writhing in my sleep.  
My love is like a fever, a disease,  
That only lives to ruin and consume,  
Forgive me, love, I want you on your knees,  
I want to creep, by night, into your room.  
Forgive me love, for I am sin, the snake,  
That must devour your innocence, your heart,  
And claim what no one else can ever take,  
And watch your face as you are torn apart.  
So let me drink again that heady wine:   
Open your mouth and tell me you are mine.

#15  
If you are mine, I'm wedded to the sky.  
If you are mine, I'm master of the waves,  
And no one can untangle you and I.  
You cannot part a god from what he craves.  
When you cling to me I feel a power,  
A strength of feeling I have never known,  
When you tremble, blushing like a flower  
And tell me you belong to me alone  
I know I am immortal, I am fire,  
That I can blaze like sunrise in the night,  
And I can part the oceans with desire,  
And I can create rainbows out of light.  
When you tell me that you are mine, I can,  
For your love makes a god out of a man.


	4. Chapter 4

#16  
Markings: your locket lies across my breast,  
And higher up along my throat black pearls  
Where all your hungry teeth have done the rest,  
Astride my pulse which at your name unfurls.  
I have been told that Love is touching souls,  
I know that I am drunk off your hot breath.  
This fire cannot die down into coals  
For with your love as fuel there is no death.  
I am yours. Mark me with your teeth, your smell,  
Carve me up, love, lay me out like a feast,  
I do not care if everyone can tell,  
I'll cry your name when every thought has ceased.  
The moments of my life are all the same:  
I belonged here before I knew your name.

#17  
I want to do all things on earth with you,   
To sail with you into each pebbled shore,  
And every meal to taste of something new,  
And every time we wake to love you more.  
I'm parched! I beg of you, love, lick my lips,  
I want to give you everything of me.  
I want to watch your fingers grasp my hips,  
As you lay claim to everything you see.  
Destroy me with your body, leave me blind,  
And bloody any rival who comes near,  
And slowly take me all apart to find,  
That little skiff that only you can steer.  
Each keening inch of me belongs to you.  
There is no need to warn me, love: just do.

#18  
Please never speak of jealousy or love  
Or tell me that you wish to hold my hand:  
Admire me, as cold stars up above,  
May envy waves that weep upon the sand,   
And tell me I seem so at home down here,  
That I have everything that's meant for me.  
Every infant wants to hold the moon, dear,  
As every river flows into the sea.  
So take what you are given, ask no more,  
And do not harbor thoughts that are unfair,   
For Eros throws the darts and keeps the score  
And no God can heal every wound you bear.  
So rock yourself to sleep upon the shore,  
Caressed by waves, for none will love you more.

#19  
'Impossible,' the silent voice will hum.  
That word: 'You are impossible to love.'  
There is no demon that it issues from,  
But surely it does not come from above.  
You know the voice that bubbles up within,  
The one that writes a thesis of your fears  
And documents where best to pierce your skin,  
And catalogs the misery of years.  
That's why there need to be people like you:  
The ones who peer where fears were hidden well,  
And seem to know the very thing to do  
To draw them out of some safe little shell  
And place them on a cloud to watch the sky.  
A glimmer in the wake of stars am I.


End file.
